


something good can work

by lavenderkasp



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Summer Vacation, The Kissing Bridge (IT), some canon references but, the losers have movie night because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderkasp/pseuds/lavenderkasp
Summary: After passing by the Kissing Bridge, something catches Eddie's eye. During one of the Losers movie nights, Eddie uses truth or dare as an excuse to ask Richie about what he saw.





	something good can work

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the last school day. Stan and Eddie walked out of their shared Literature class, backpacks flung over their shoulders. They had just finished their senior year of high school but had made a promise within their friend group at the beginning of the summer that they were going to carry on the Movie Madness tradition. Coined by Richie, Movie Madness started around their sophomore year in March. Everyone in their class was placing bets on March Madness brackets while the losers thought it would’ve been more entertaining watching paint dry. Since then, they all camped out in Mike’s barn every Friday after school to talk about their week and watch a movie. Each week they switched off on jobs, with someone responsible for choosing the movie, another for bringing snacks, one for packing blankets, one for driving everyone home the next morning and so on. This week it was Bevs turn to pick a movie, leaving all of the boys eager since she obviously had the best movie taste. 

Eddie broke the comfortable silence as the two boys walked to the parking lot.

“Will you come somewhere with me before we go to Mikes tonight?”

“If you weren’t my best friend I’d ask if you were an ax murderer.” Stan said, trademark smile plastered on his face. “You’re… not an ax murderer are you?”

“No dumbass. I wanna go to the Kissing Bridge.” Eddie replied enthusiastically.

“Why aren’t you going with Richie? Last summer and all, this may be your last chance.”

“Him and I aren’t gonna work, I’ve tried telling you. I’m his best friend and I love that but it takes away whatever shot I may have had. Can we drop it please?” Stan nodded. “I know I’ve hated this town most of the time I’ve lived here but it still feels weird that I’m leaving. I wanted to carve all of our initials into the bridge, let everyone know we were here.” Eddie continued.

“Shouldn’t we go with everyone else?” the taller boy asked, his light brown curls falling into his eyes as he spoke.

“Shouldn’t you get a haircut?” Eddie questioned, sarcasm prevalent in his voice. “As much as I love them, I think if we all went we’d be too sad. I wanna put our initials and then before we all leave for school, we can eat lunch there and everyone can carve their own message or whatever they want. So are you coming?” Stan nodded in response as they finally approached Mike’s car. 

“What the fuck took you guys so long?” Richie asked. Eddie took a minute to take in his outfit. He wore a grey shirt with “I may be left handed but I’m always right” written on it, paired with black jeans, cuffed at the ankles. But of course, no outfit was complete without Richies socks of the week. This week, they read “ringmaster of the shitshow”. Eddie stifled a laugh as he read them.

“Earth to Eds!” Richie called, tousling Eddies hair in the process.

“Fuck off! You know I hate it when you call me that.” Eddie groaned. The rest of the friends exchanged looks; they all knew he loved the nickname and placed bets on how long it would take for him to admit it. Similarly, bets were placed on how long it would take for one of them to make a move. Bev constantly listened to Richie gush about the other and at this point, everyone was well aware of their feelings for each other except for them.

“Does everyone know their jobs for later?” Mike questioned.

“You act like we haven’t done this for the past two years!” Bill replied, sounding offended.

“I’m in charge of snacks, you’re driving everyone home in the morning, Bill is bringing blankets, Eddie and Stan are bringing food for tomorrow morning, Bevs got the movie covered and Richies handling the “Tozier Special”. Whatever the fuck that means.” Ben spoke proudly.

“It’s a special dessert Benny boy! Our last day as high schoolers over, we gotta go out with a bang!” Richie said, a shit eating grin creeping its way onto his face.

“Are you… bringing edibles?” Mike asked.

“Fuck yeah I am!”

“Well count me out. The last time I had one of Richies “special desserts” I couldn’t walk the next morning, I was still so fucked up.” Eddie spoke, shivering at the memory.

“Eds please, let’s keep our sex life to ourselves.”

“I can’t stand you, Rich.”

“Okay lovebirds, enough arguing. We have places to be, brownies to eat and movies to watch! I’ll see you guys in an hour.” Bev said, shooting the boys finger guns as she jogged to her Mini Cooper. 

* * *

“But he’s like that with everyone Stan. He doesn’t like me!” Eddie kicked pebbles under his feet as he spoke.

“You’re too close to the situation to see it, I’m telling you, he likes you.” Stan insisted. After a couple more minutes of walking, the boys had reached the bridge. Notorious for sucking face and carving names, the old wooden railing had been etched down to its core. Eddies hand moved across the wood, his fingers dipping into each groove as he absorbed all of the memories made here. His fingers brushed the initials of best friends and lovers, both past and present. He remembered when they first met Ben, how he told them that he had toppled over this very bridge. He remembered walking home from school with Richie freshman year and being the first one of his friends that he came out. Richie made it seem so casual, like the idea of liking both boys and girls was something completely normal. It wasn’t until a year later that Eddie came out to Richie on a similar walk home, Richie being so proud that he picked him up and spun him around. He remembered all of the losers bringing their college acceptance letters, unopened, to this bridge. They had decided to open them together, all of them overjoyed at their own good fortune and even more so at their friends. Eddie had decided that leaving was a bittersweet feeling. 

He fished around for the knife in his backpack, something he never thought he’d do and had Stan choose the perfect spot to mark up the bridge. He whittled and pushed the knife into the splintered wood and after a couple of minutes, they both stepped back to look at his creation. It wasn’t the prettiest by any means, but it got the point across. 

_B + R + E + H + M + S + D 4EVER_

They had collectively decided to refer to Ben and Bill by their last names, Bev claiming that she was the only one allowed to have a name that starts with a ‘B’. 

“I gotta admit, this was nice. Reminds me that not all the memories in this town are awful.” Stan spoke. “Now let’s go, we’re gonna be late.” The two of them walked back to Eddie's car parked in the grass, Stan admiring some of the other etchings.

“Aw dude, that’s pretty cute! When did you have time to carve this?” Stan questioned, nudging Eddies shoulder.

“What’re you talking about?”

“Your other carving!”

“What other carving? Did you hit your head on a tree branch or something?” Eddie replied, eyebrows furrowed. Stan grabbed his hand and led them back a few feet, gesturing to something on the bridge. Big enough that it could be seen by the public eye but buried in a mass of other initials that if not for Stans years of training with bird watching, Eddie was sure he would’ve missed it. Kneeling down to get a better look, his hand instinctively reached out and traced the letters in front of him.

_ R + E _

“What the fuck.” Eddie whispered. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. For the first time in four years he instinctively reached for an inhaler. 

“Wait? Was this not you?” Stan asked, finally catching on.

“No! It wasn’t! I was with you the whole time what the fuck is this.”

“Eddie, breathe. Richie definitely carved it! This is proof that something good can work.” 

“You don’t know that. It could be Rebecca and Elliot. Rory and Emma. Literally any other pair ever. And even if it WAS Richie and I, which it isn’t, it’s just as friends. He probably had the same idea I had.”

“Then why didn’t he carve the rest of our initials?” Stan questioned, a smirk on his face.

“Fuck this. I’m gonna go to Mike’s. I’m gonna watch a movie. I’m gonna eat some delicious fucking snacks. I’m gonna act like I’m not in love with one of my best friends. And we’re never gonna talk about this again.” Eddie said, standing up and hurrying to his car with a huff.

“WE don’t need to talk about it, but maybe asking Richie wouldn’t hurt.” Stan suggested. Eddie simply closed the car door and turned over the ignition in response.

“Not a word, Stan. Please.”

* * *

“Stan just texted me, they should be here soon!” Bev spoke as she pushed the DVD into the player. Mike’s barn was the coziest hang out spot for sure and the lack of a tv didn’t stop them from enjoying their time. Bev had donated an old white sheet a few years back and they projected their movies onto that. When it got too cold out to sleep on the ground, they hung out in his basement instead. Nothing would stop their Movie Madness.

As Ben assorted snacks into different bowls, Richie passed out the brownies.

“Remember to only start with a small bite and wait half an hour or so before deciding if you need more. I said I wanna go out with a bang but I don’t want any of us ending up in the hospital.” Despite all of his jokes, it was moments like these were the others could see just how much Richie truly cared. Stan and Eddie walked in shortly after Richies motivational speech, both of them immediately plopping down on their bean bags. Bev had taken it upon herself to add some extra decorations to liven up the space. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling, bean bags were scattered in front of the makeshift projector and there was even a light blue mini fridge in the corner. 

“Now that everyone’s here, I think it’s safe to say that this meeting of the Losers Club has officially begun! Happy Movie Mayhem and cheers to the rest of our lives!” Richie said, raising a red solo cup.

“You act like someones getting married.” Mike said with a laugh.

“Didn’t cha hear the news? Eddies mom and I are getting hitched next week and you’re all invited. Eds, I was hoping you’d be the flower girl.”

Eddie laughed a genuine, deep belly laugh as Bev stood up. As much as Eddie tried to act like he hated the typical "your mom" jokes, sometimes he let himself laugh. 

“My turn for a quick toast!” She raised her brownie. “I present to you all: _ Ferris Bueller's Day Off. _In my opinion it’s a crime against humanity that none of you had seen it yet but it seems like a fitting way to end the year. To the losers!”

Eddie watched as his friends took small bites of their brownies, all grimacing at the taste except for Stan. For some reason, he was the only one who didn’t mind the taste of burnt grass. Bev pressed play on the movie and they all sat back.

About forty minutes had passed when Bill spoke up.

“Guys. Every time I close my eyes I can see frying pans. I think my eggs are eyes and they’re cooking.”

“Do you mean your eyes are eggs?” Ben questioned as he howled with laughter.

“What the fuck did I say?” Bill replied, causing the rest of the group to laugh even louder. Noticing Eddie’s bean bag chair was closest to the fridge, Richie took this as an opportunity to get closer. Getting up and pouring himself another glass of water, he plopped down at Eddie's feet, shimmying until he was wedged between his legs. This was normal behavior for the both of them but after seeing the bridge, Eddie had a weird feeling in his stomach. Before he could stop himself, he let his hand fall into Richie's hair. Separating each of the curls, Eddie thought he could stay like this forever. 

“We have some pretty great friends, huh?” Eddie asked, his fingers still nestled in Richies curls. 

“I think I have the best one but yeah, we do.” Best friend. Eddie felt his heart sink. He had known all along but hearing it verbalized straight from Richie seemed to hurt in ways he couldn’t anticipate. 

“Yeah, I do too. Mike’s fantastic.” Eddie replied, finally pulling his hand away. One thing he had learned from Richie was that humor was always a go to defense mechanism. Richie felt Eddie tense above him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You know you can tell me if you’re not.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“But if hypothetically you weren’t, you would tell me, right?”

“God I forgot how chatty weed makes you.”

“I’m not high, dumbass.” Richie spoke, turning around and resting his chin on Eddies knee.

“Wait why? Did you just give away all your shit?”

“Well you weren’t gonna have any, I didn’t want you to have to be the only sober one.” Eddie felt his heart swell. A gesture as small as this just reminded Eddie why he cared for Richie so much. He couldn’t be mad at him for not reciprocating feelings. Honestly, Eddie couldn’t blame him. 

“Guys guys guys I have a great idea.” Ben said, not able to hide the smile on his face.

“The last time you had a good idea we all ended up with detention.” Mike replied.

“How was I supposed to know Take Your Pet to School Day had to be approved by the school board?” Ben shot back. “Anyway, I was thinking we could play truth or dare.”

“Fuck it.” they all murmured.

“Bill, truth or dare.” Ben questioned.

“Dare. Denbrough never turns down a dare.” 

“I dare you to finish the brownie.” With one swift gulp, Bill had swallowed the rest of the edible, completely unphased.

“Eddie, truth or dare.” Bill asked, mouth already starting to get dry again.

“Truth.”

“Have you ever liked any of us?” 

Eddie and Stan made eye contact and he took a deep breath to calm himself. “No.” he said plainly.

“Bev, truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Have _ you _ever liked any of us?”

“Ben and I have been dating for the past seven months.” she spoke cooly, as if she had been waiting for a chance to say something. 

Various “what the FUCKS?” arose from the group. Promising to tell them all about it in the morning, Stan decided it was his turn.

“Richie, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell the truth. Have you been to the Kissing Bridge recently?”

He froze. “Who’s asking?”

“Me.”

“Yeah, I have.” the exchange of awkward glances was interrupted by the sound of Bill coughing.

“Fuuuuck, I don’t feel too good.” he groaned.

“Would you look at that, game over. I’m gonna run into the house and get him some Gatorade, the fridge only has water.” Richie spoke, gesturing for Mike to toss him the house keys.

“Make sure you don’t wake up my mom!” he shouted, but Richie was already gone.

“I’m gonna go with him, make sure he doesn’t get lost.” Eddie said, as if they didn’t practically live at Mikes.

“Richie wait up!” Eddie yelled, hands on his knees as he gasped for air.

“What’s up? Are you okay? Can you breathe?”

“I’m fine, dumbass. I was just trying to catch up with you.”

“Well, you caught me.”

Silence ensued. Feeling a wave of courage, Eddie decided it was now or never.

“Can we do one more round of truth or dare?” 

“Sure?” Richie replied, a look of confusion on his face. 

“I know this is gonna sound weird but when you were at the Kissing Bridge, were you there to suck face or carve names.” he questioned.

“Do you want my honest answer?”

“That’s why I asked, isn’t it?”

“I was there for the name carving, but I wouldn’t mind the first part with the name I carved.”

Eddie felt his breath hitch. “Richie.”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“This is gonna sound weirder but I need to know. Stan and I were at the bridge today and he showed me something. It was our initials, carved into the railing. It looked new. I’ve been racking my brain since then trying to figure out if you wrote it, if it was meant for me.” Eddie asked, his voice getting smaller as he finished speaking.

_ “Stan and I were at the bridge today.” _Richie felt tears well in his eyes. He was right, he had never had a shot with him and if he told Eddie now, he feared it would ruin everything. But for some reason, he did.

“Yeah. It was me. I’m ‘R’ and you’re ‘E’. I know it was stupid but I looked at all of the other initials up there and I’ve been wanting to put ours up there for so long but I’ve always been so scared to. I thought of you, how you’ve always been the one who makes me feel _ less _scared, and I did it.” Tears were spilling out of his eyes by now. “You’ve always been the one pushing me to do better, making me feel like I’m deserving of doing better. Whether you know it or not, you’ve been my other half. We just… make sense. Like an equation. R plus E.”

By now, tears were brimming Eddies eyes as well. He was at a loss for words, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. His hands cupped Richies chin, the pads of his thumbs brushing away the tears. Standing on his tiptoes, he tilted Richie's head down and pulled him closer, their lips finally meeting. Feeling Richie smile into the kiss, Eddie knew he was doing something right. Their lips moved in sync, as if they were dancing to a song only the two of them knew. Eddie hadn’t kissed many people, but he knew for sure he never wanted to kiss anyone else. Pulling away much too quickly for Eddies liking, Richie looked at the boy in front of him. His hair was messy, his lips were swollen and Richie thought he looked fucking beautiful. 

“What about Stan?” Richie questioned. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he had to know.

“What _ about _Stan?”

“You said you went to the bridge with him?” 

“Yeah, because I was carving all of our initials into it. You know, a way to celebrate making it out of the town.”

Richie sighed a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding in.“So just to confirm, you don’t like Stan like that?”

“No, Richie.” Eddie said with a small laugh. “It’s you. It’s always been you.”

Richie bent down and left kisses all over Eddies face in response. Two near his eyebrow, one on his nose, one on each cheek and one more on the lips for good measure. 

“I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, Eddie.”

The two grabbed hands, neither of them able to wipe the smile off their faces. “Now let’s go, I did promise Bill a drink and I’m willing to bet they think we got kidnapped.”

Eddie nodded in agreement, letting Richie lead him as they walked to the Hanlon house. He knew then that even if Richie hadn’t put their initials on the bridge, he had spent the past couple of years making a home in Eddies heart, and he couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> fluff is kinda hard for me to write cuz i thrive off angst but i read something that the reason why pennywise asked richie if he wanted to play truth or dare probably had to deal with a time that eddie and richie played and since stephen king wouldn't write this i did so here we are! if u read this thanks for not being a sloppy bitch


End file.
